


Tinta y papel

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [9]
Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Minor Romance, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Mary quería a Ib, quería tender la mano hacia ella y rozar su cabello, acariciar el dorso de su mano y sentir la suave textura de su piel.





	Tinta y papel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ib pertenece a Kouri y RPG Maker.
> 
> Prompt: "move" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Personajes/Parejas: Mary!centric, intento de Mary/Ib.
> 
> Extensión: 498 palabras.
> 
> Notas: No creí llegar a escribir de nuevo de este juego, pero aquí estoy. El prompt no me inspiraba nada y, de pronto, me inspiró para Mary. Como intento mantener una temática LGTB por el Pride Month, intenté que fuera un Mary/Ib, pero Mary es un poco demasiado compleja para escribir romance a secas y más en un drabble. Así que es un poco de todo, tal como es ella. Espero guste, pese a todo.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers, como ocurre al escribir de Mary.

Moverse. Era una acción simple, natural. Todo se movía, desde la más ínfima cosa hasta la más grande, desde objetos irrelevantes a grandes imperios. Lo comprendía, había oído esas mismas palabras de los labios de su creador, tanto tiempo atrás.

Quería moverse, como todo lo demás. Tender la mano y rozar la vida, acariciar el viento con los dedos y sentir la suave textura del mundo contra sus palmas. Lo necesitaba. Mary  _quería vivir_ , como todo lo demás. Pero también sabía que no era tan sencillo, que debía pagar un precio por ello. Un precio alto.

Cuando conoció a Ib, supo enseguida que no podía ser ella. Era bella, como una rosa joven, parecía representar la vida misma en su inocente juventud. Mary quería ser como ella, justo como ella, nada más que una pequeña bailarina danzando al ritmo del vivir.

Por eso no podía ser Ib, tenía que ser  _el otro_. Él la reemplazaría y ellas dos podrían ser entonces dos almas enlazadas, dos entes inseparables. Ya se veía a su lado, viviendo al mismo tiempo que Ib, bajo el mismo cielo azul del mundo real.

Mary  _quería_  a Ib, tanto como quería vivir en sí mismo, porque se parecían en cierto modo. Quería tender la mano hacia ella y rozar su cabello, acariciar el dorso de su mano y sentir la suave textura de su piel. La quería en verdad, pese a todo.

Se moverían al mismo compás entonces, como un dueto perfecto, una obra completa. Solo necesitaba lograrlo, ser real al tiempo que la mantenía a su lado, ganarse su confianza y alejarla de Garry en consecuente. Entonces podría enterrar sus garras y rasgar la realidad, abrirse paso a través del cosmos tal como siempre soñó.

Pero no sucedía. Porque aunque la quería, incluso dentro de su irrealidad la quería, Ib no se movía a su ritmo. Uno distinto, más a tono con Garry, casi remarcándole que ella no era humana y nunca lo sería.

Pero la quería,

—o eso juraba ella, atrapada en nada más que una ilusión, ficticia como era.

Pero la quería,

—eso creía fervientemente, desconocedora de los sentimientos humanos.

Pero la quería,

—estaba segura, e incluso si no lograba catalogar su sentir, no importaba.

Podía quererla de muchas manera, todas las posibles. ¿Así era mejor, no? Si la quería de cada modo en que se puede querer, entonces sus sentimientos serían innegables. Una hermana, una amiga, una compañera, una amante; ¿había diferencia real? No para ella. Daba igual, así era mejor.

—¿no?

La quería —oh, le encantaba tanto pensar que la quería, como si por el simple hecho de tenerla ahí y quererla ya fuese humana—. La quería tanto como quería vivir, ser real.

Seguía sin ser posible, por alguna razón. Aunque lo anhelaba tanto, Mary era todavía solo un lienzo. Tinta y papel, como un dibujo cualquiera. Quería creer que era algo más, lo quería tanto.

Dolía quererl(a)o.

«Ib, ¿tú lo crees, no?

—que soy real.»

Pero,

no era real.


End file.
